


One Little Seed

by My_Little_Quinnian



Series: One little seed sprouts into a garden of love and peace. Until you forget and it is lost. [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Gardens AU, Imma call this..., Love, M/M, Peace, adorkableness, gratitude, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Little_Quinnian/pseuds/My_Little_Quinnian
Summary: Thank you Alitmony. I wanted to write, but I didn't know what. Our little chat inspired this. So thank you. You and everyone else have helped this little fandom grow. So I write this to thank you all.





	

   To Luke, Jonathan was like one tiny seed. One tiny seed, made from love and hard work. See, Jonathan wasn't perfect, he wasn't this almighty being that surpassed the others. Jonathan was normal, in some ways.

He went to school. Public, like many, homeschooled like some.

He went to small restaurants with friends, like many kids or adults.

He laughed at the dumbest jokes, or the clever ones. Like many.

He was normal. In some ways.

   Though Jonathan was broken in some ways. Well, people say Broken, but he couldn't be more fixed. The man had an insane smile. An absolutely crazy personality. He laughed like a madman and had the shiniest and bluest eyes. Prettier than the ocean. He has a weird bounce in his step, that made him look almost girlish but masculine at the same time. His teeth shone brightly, and he had the most define and adorable dimples on his cheeks. 

   Jonathan's giggle would always echo throughout Luke's ears, making the man smile and join him. Jonathan had a certain charm that could brighten anybody's day. When Luke was sick or unhappy, Jon would always say something so out of place that it'd make Luke laugh. It made his day better.

 _He_ made his day better.

   Luke was more grateful than anyone could be. He was happier than most. For his little Delirious was once very little. Just a small seed. Soon sprouting and blooming. Soon making more seeds that sprouted and bloomed. Then Luke opened his eyes. He looked around, the flowers swaying gently in the breeze, it was beautiful. All the hard work, all those years that it took. It had paid off. They then created a channel. On this creative place called YouTube. They started small again. But this time they sprouted.  _They._

   Luke finally was able to sprout as well. He felt the joy. The sadness. The pain. The love. It was pure bliss. People loved him, his friend, and everyone else. They met new people, with different views and likes and dislikes. With so many new things that helped their garden grow. They finally combined gardens with everyone. Creating one happy place to enjoy. Though Luke's favorite garden was Jonathan's. Always blue, bright and vibrant. Or dark and gloomy. It was the most calming thing he could think of. Of where he could be. 

   The gardens were places of everyone's hopes, dreams. Of their fans and friends. The stories they created, the art  made, the lovely place and the lovely people there....

   Jonathan created it all. He made this entire place. He started the garden. He started the greatest thing to Luke. Or, the greatest place. Luke loved Jonathan. He loved his ups and down, smiles and frowns. He loved his quirks and laughs. His personality. His everything.

   Luke loved  _him._ He loved him more than anything else. He loved their garden, their family. He loved the peace they made. Yes, Luke loved all his friends. He loved them to the end of the universe. But he loved Jonathan to the end of time.

    _The beautiful blue tulips swayed. A dark haired male smiled and kissed his partner's cheek. The other man smiled, nervous. He looked around the garden, calming instantly. With a deep breath, he got down on one knee. He took out a small box and looked up for a moment, the other's eyes widening. The dark haired male glanced at the other in shock. His mind making him space out, only to snap back at the question he was waiting to hear for years._

_"Jonathan, my beautiful blue tulip. Will you marry me?"_

_Jonathan, he wasn't normal. He didn't cry. He didn't cover his mouth in shock. Jonathan grinned, from ear to ear, his face flushing. Jon leaped onto Luke, knocking the other male over. He giggled and peppered Luke's face with sweet kisses. With the tiniest and sweetest voice imaginable, he said oh so very confidently.._

_"Yes. Yes my glorious red rose. I will."_

 

 Why were they like this?

Because their love wasn't normal.

Their love wasn't toxic. Or perfect.

Their love started from one little seed...

That seed was named Jonathan.

And his now glorious garden was shared by him and his best friend.

His lover.

His fiancee.

His life.

His Luke.

 _HIS_ Luke.


End file.
